


Fine line

by Milosparents



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Cute Betty Cooper, Demiromantic Jughead Jones, Fluff, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Love, Other, Panic Attacks, Protective Jughead Jones, Romantic Fluff, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milosparents/pseuds/Milosparents
Summary: named after harry styles album, one shots
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper & Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. shine,step into the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is from "lights up " by harry styles

jughead jones loved watching his girlfriend sleep, she was beautiful .her golden locks spread all over the pillow, her snoring was so adorable he smiled to himself when he woke up Saturday morning. He placed a kiss on her forehead and went into the kitchen but as soon as he got up she mumbled:  
"juggiee get back in bed".  
She was so adorable he couldn't say no to her so, he got back in bed and cuddled against her, her head against his chest and his head on top of hers.  
"you sleep well?  
"mhmm"  
" I've got a plan for today," he said and she sat up  
"oh yeah and what is that ? " she said and grinned.  
"I make you pancakes, we cuddle and watch Netflix, we take a nap, when we wake up I order Chinese food and feed you and we take a bath together"  
" mhmm, sounds lovely depending on if this bath includes bubbles and strawberry champagne," she said laying her head back on his chest and pulling the duvet back on herself  
"you drive a hard bargain Elizabeth, but yes," he said smiling at his beautiful girlfriend while getting up to go make her pancakes as he promised her. after ten minutes he comes back in their bedroom and sets the plate on the nightstand while he sits down and says "syrup or no syrup?"  
, "no syrup". he begins to feed her pancakes and she says  
" I want to watch gossip girl juggie"  
" fine with me," he said pressing a kiss to her lips. 5 minutes into gossip girl betty is fast asleep on jugs chest, snoring quietly. she wakes up in an hour saying "jug, I'm hungry"  
"ok baby, I'll order the Chinese food, what do you want?" he asks softly.  
"General Tso's and lo mein "  
" ok love," he says and turns gossip girl back on while they wait on their food  
" mhmm jug this is so good" she moans as he puts lo mein in her mouth  
" you are unbelievable, I feel left out because of those noodles getting more love than me, "he says with a pout  
"aww, come here" she says and places a kiss on his neck while getting ready for her and jughead's bath.once they get in the bathroom jughead turns on the water and adds the bubbles and gets in, betty right behind him and places herself where she can lay on his chest, placing a row of kisses on his neck. they both knew, it was going to be a good night.


	2. breathe me in , breath me out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own but follow me on twitter @Milosparents   
> xoxo, Jada ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is named after "watermelon sugar" by Harry styles. sorry if my stories aren't as fun as the ones with smut but if you want I can try to write some.

Today, October 1st was one of betty's favorite days, you wanna know why? it's jug's birthday. She always does something special for him no matter how tired she was, so her first instinct? wake jug up.

"morning birthday boy!", she said with a giggle escaping her lips, holding a red velvet cupcake with cream cheese filling, his favorite.

"Good God," he thought "she's so perfect" "babe, as much as I love this and you it's a bit early don't you think?" he says, voice still laced with sleep

"kinda, I just wanted to manipulate you into cuddling me with cupcakes" she answers with a smirk, she knows the way to Jughead Jones's heart, was through his stomach

"you know what,

" he didn't even get to finish before he pulled her over top of him covering her with kisses and tickling her so she became weak, she stopped laughing, a sign that she had forfeited and he had won, but "no," he thought to himself "betty's not a quitter", but it turned out she was exhausted and tucked into his side sleeping sound "this is gonna be a good one.  
tbc

**Author's Note:**

> first story.. follow me on twitter @bugheadreunion


End file.
